It has been recognized that the video display devices of larger size will soon prevail over those of smaller size in the market. However, in order to solve the leakage of the electromagnetic wave from the printed circuit board (PCB) within the video display device of larger size, typically, the cathode ray tube (CRT) and the PCBs are surrounded and housed by implementation of the metal brackets 11, 12 and 13 as shown in FIG. 1. The design of the type as shown though has solved the leakage problem, it will be inconvenient to fix or replace the components on the PCBs, since the structure of the bracket 11, 12 and 13 must be first disassembled, when the components malfunction and must be replaced.